


You/Bumblebee

by orphan_account



Series: /You [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about (y/n) and The adorable scout, Bumblebee! <3</p><p>Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own transformers Hasbro does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You/Bumblebee

3rd person P.O.V  
Bumblebee smiled and waved as (y/n) passed his quarters. He was playing one of those human dance mat video games, just really big! He danced as she passed; not taking his eyes of of the game but subconsciously noting she was watching.  
And it was inevitable that he slipped on the mat and landed on his aft right in front of her.  
The scout jumped back up, turning to face the giggling femme.   
"What's so funny, (y/n)? You've fallen on your aft numerous times!" he stressed angrily.  
This just made the femme laugh even more, wiping washer fluid tears of laugher from her optics.  
"You look so cute when you're angry!" laughs (y/n), walking off.

Your P.O.V  
Bumblebee is so darn cute!   
And he was so adorable when he got angry.   
In all honestly, I didn't mean to laugh. But that look on his faceplates was so darn hilarious!   
Ughhr. I've liked him for a long time now.   
I wish that I could tell Bee how much I love him, how much my spark pulse quickens when he's nearby.   
But at this rate, we'll be mortal enemies before mechfriend and femmefriend.

His P.O.V  
Ughhr! I can't believe I fell on my aft in front of (y/n)!   
She probably thinks I'm a total idiot!   
*sigh  
But I love her so much...  
Ahhh here she comes... Hide hide hide!   
"Bee?" called (y/n),  
he ran into an energon supply closet. A rather roomy one.  
The door clicked open and (y/n) walked in.  
"Oh, hi there (y/n)!" I say, as if I wasn't hiding in the closet.  
"Hey Bee, what are you doing in here?" she asks.  
"Um... Err..." I fail to come up with an excuse.  
Well, there's nobody around...?  
I guess it's now or never!  
I leant in and kissed (y/n) on the lips.   
She jumped back in shock, clearly suprised.  
I waited for a response.  
"I always thought that yellow and (your main frame colour) went well together." she smiles, and then (y/n) kisses me back.   
I couldn't stop myself.  
"Yes!" I fist pumped the air.  
"I love you, (y/n)." I said.  
"I love you too, Bee!" she replied, and we excited the supply closet.

I've never seen Ratchet look so surprised in his life.


End file.
